Iron Thor (Earth-15513)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Battleworld | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Doom's police force | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Carlos Pacheco | First = Squadron Sinister Vol 1 1 | Death = Squadron Sinister Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Iron Thor was a Thor Corps member dispatched to Utopolis to inquire with the Squadron Sinister as to the reasoning behind their recent expansionist activities. King Hyperion asserted that their neighbors were also aggressive and that the annexations were necessary for the security of his people, to which Iron Thor remarked that they should have nothing to fear from him if that were true, before departing, stating that he would show himself around. Roughly eight hours later, King Hyperion and Warrior Woman discovered the corpse of Iron Thor and Nighthawk was tasked with autopsying the body to find the killer, then dumping the corpse in a location that would never be found, as they didn't have much time before the rest of the Thor Corps, or possibly God Emperor Doom himself, came looking for them. Mark sought the counsel of his closest ally, Baron Sinister, to help discern who the murder might be. Sinister informed Hyperion that it was likely a traitor within his own ranks, someone wishing to personally do him harm; meanwhile, Kyle discovered Zarda was working for the Nutopians. Nighthawk used the resultant paranoia to set up Whizzer for having stole an argonite weapon and then, after Jim's death by Hyperion's atomic vision, convinced Doctor Spectrum that it was actually Warrior Woman who had killed Iron Thor, because she was working with the Nutopians, and planned to frame him for the murder. Kinji gave Kyle his Power Prism, so that he couldn't be tracked, and then fled the domain. Thereafter Zarda fulfilled her end of a previous deal with Nighthawk, to avoid being outed for betraying them to the Nutopians, by telling Hyperion it was Doctor Spectrum who had killed Iron Thor. Kyle then convinced her that she too best flee the domain. Nighthawk then utilized both the argonite and the Power Prism he'd acquired from Kinji to kill King Hyperion before being attacked by Sandman, Jacob Burnsley, and an army of Starbrands from Nutopia; however, a massive contingent of Thors intervened, taking Kyle to Doomstadt. There he stood trial for the murder of Iron Thor by means of a Power Prism he'd taken from the corpse of Doctor Spectrum during the annexation of Supremia Province, with Warrior Woman delivering the crucial testimony, that ensured he was ultimately found guilty of sowing discord within his domain, for which he was sentenced to life beyond The Shield. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Mjolnir | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Worthy of Mjolnir